


Glory to Harry

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Cream Pie, Cum Inside, F/M, Glory Hole, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Threesome, anal fucking, m/m/f, vaginal fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ron has Harry interact with a very fun hole in his bedroom wall.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Glory to Harry

“C’mon Harry, do it, stick your cock through the hole. You won’t regret it.” Ron motioned for Harry to take off his trousers.

Harry’s face was beet red as he slowly stripped himself of his pants. He scooted onto the bed and kneeled at the wall, slowly putting his flaccid cock through the hole of his best mate’s room. 

Soon enough he felt a smooth hand grip his limp cock and slowly pumped it until he was hard. 

Harry wiggled at the touch, he was so used to Ron’s rough hands touching him. The smooth hand was talented. It rubbed the head of his cock and the shaft with absolute skill. 

Soon enough, Harry felt a warm wet tongue go from the base to the top of the head. Harry gasped, feeling his whole cock slide into the warm mouth. A hand at his base slowly moving with the mouth, twisting as it went. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed. He rarely got his cock sucked. Usually, he was the one on his knees sucking cocks. Usually Ron’s. So, this was a treat. 

The mouth took him as far as they could go. Harry could practically feel the back of their throat. They went faster, fucking their mouth on his cock. Sometimes, massaging the underside of his cock with their tongue. 

He felt like he was going to cum. 

Unfortunately the very talented mouth pulled off. 

Harry let out a sad whimper. His cock throbbed, leaking. His balls squished up against the cold wooden wall. 

But, soon, something better than a mouth surrounded a cock. 

It was warm, wet, and tight. 

“Ah..!” 

Ron came behind him, his hard large cock testing between Harry’s arse cheeks.   
“How do you like it? A pussy.” He whispered, his hands coming around Harry, rubbing his torso up to his chest. His fingers plucking and pinching Harry’s small pink nipples. 

Harry shivered, it was wonderful. Whoever was on the other side had no intention of going slow. They fucked themselves on his cock fast, squeezing him. 

Ron laid kisses on his best friend’s shoulder and neck. Gently sucking and biting on Harry's neck. He slid a hand between his mate’s arse cheeks, circling a finger around Harry’s well used arsehole. 

Easy enough, Ron slide a finger in. Harry’s hole twitched around Ron’s finger. He was still open and ready from their previous fuck. 

Ron gently fingered Harry while Harry fucked his sister through the hole in the wall. 

“It’ll be a great summer, Harry, you can fuck Ginny and I’ll fuck you.” Ron added another finger. And another. “Shall I fuck you with my fist? Or with my cock again, Harry?” 

Harry bit back a moan. The sensation of having his arse stretched and fucking a tight hot cunt was just almost too much for him. 

Ron pulled his fingers out, “if you won’t answer then I’ll decide.” He gently pushed on Harry, lining up his large hard cock. 

It was an odd angle, but Ron managed to slide his cock all the way inside. 

“Even though I just fucked you no more than two hours ago, you feel fantastic.” Ron moaned, picking up the pace. 

Harry was in heaven, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he let out a mix of moaning and naughty words. 

He felt the hips on the other side of the wall wiggle and grind, Ginny trying her hardest to make him cum. Harry gripped at the wall, hearing the posters rustle and the people on the posters watching them intensely. 

Ron gripped onto Harry, fucking him hard and fast. Hitting Harry’s sweet spot, making him tense up. 

“I’m going to cum!” Harry yelled, feeling his balls tense up, unleashing a hot load into Ginny’s pussy. Her pussy clenched around him, milking him of all of his cum. 

Ron slammed into Harry a few more times before filling him with his own hot load of cum. 

“Next time, we’ll do it without a wall between us.”


End file.
